Living Laser
The Living Laser, '''real name '''Arthur Parks was a low-level grunt for the Maggia until he came into possession of a Stark International laser harness during a robbery of one of their trucks. Once he put on and activated the vest, his body was converted into pure energy, which gave him a multitude of abilities around the concept of energy. Voiced by Louis Chirillo. Biography In his early life, Arthur Parks was a nobody and has been stepped on his whole life by everyone he knew, including his own parents, which made him a bitter man. Arthur Parks began his career as a criminal underling for the Maggia. He, along with two other grunts, were stealing Stark International equipment from one of their trucks. He drops one of the crates and smashes it open revealing a strange vest which catches Arthur's interest. Arthur puts on the vest and activates it out of curiosity, which promtly causes an explosion and leaves only a smoking hole where Arthur was standing. The next day, Arthur becomes the Living Laser and uses his newfound abilities to rob a bank and strike it big. Iron Man arrives says that he's leaking energy and offers medical attention, but the Living Laser didn't surrender and the two of them fight. Iron Man easily catches him off guard and knocks him out, confiscating his vest and leaving him for the police, but not before criticizing Arthur for being so simple-minded that the only thing he thought of to do with his powers was to rob a bank. While in prison, Arthur's body becomes violently hot, and then it explodes, destroying the cell he was being held in. After discovering he no longer needs the vest in order to utilize his powers, he escapes and takes control of a gigantic television in Times Square and announces that he will turn the entire city into a pile of ash unless Iron Man agrees to a rematch. During the rematch, the Living Laser says that he took Iron Man's advice to heart and now has a bigger goal, being "the man who fried Iron Man". After an intense fight, Iron Man manages to match the frequency of the Living Laser's energy signature, which allows for Iron Man's attacks to affect him. After a well-placed attack from Iron Man's unibeam, the Living Laser explodes into thousands of particles and disperses across the night sky. Months later, The Living Laser is lost in a void and haunted by visions of everyone mistreating him, including Iron Man. He was pulled and reconstituted into a SHIELD space station telescope. When he tries to get out, he shot himself down to Earth and wiped out an entire island. Learning upon this, he takes control of the station and threatens to destroy New York City, unless Iron Man comes to fight him again. After a vain attempt to stop him made by SHIELD, Iron Man comes to the station. When Iron Man tries to rescue the hostages, the Living Laser attacks Iron Man, and his previous method of defeating him in their last encounter doesn't work anymore. Iron Man manages to defeat him by tricking him to go inside the telescope and he recalibrated the telescope optics so he can't escape. After that, he is incarcerated in a special cell on the SHIELD Helicarrier. Upon learning that the Laser is dying in his cell on the Helicarrier, Tony Stark volunteers to help him and ironically, Parks feels grateful to him for being the only one trying to help him. However, Ghost captures the Living Laser and brings him to AIM in order to use its energy to bring MODOC to life. Though Iron Man arrives, MODOC comes to life and proves to be more than a match for him, even getting his secret identity and his technical knowledge from his mind for AIM's interest. Upon learning that Stark and Iron Man are the same, the Living Laser realizes that Iron Man was trying to help him from the beginning, and helps him in fighting MODOC, saving his life. They are able to damage MODOC enough to make him flee. Parks expresses his sincerest apologies for having used his power to try to hurt the only person who wanted to help him and he becomes "the guy who saved Iron Man" before disintegrating into thousands of particles. Powers & Abilities Abilities Energy Form: After using the Stark Laser Harness, Arthur Parks was changed from a human to a being of pure energy. The Living Laser's body is impervious to most attacks, especially physical attacks which can pass right through him. However, Arthur still maintains a degree of solidity, as he can still physically interact with solid objects. He can also give himself a completely solid form and return to his energy form at any time. The Living Laser can control, manipulate, and project energy that he can use for a range of uses. Most of the powers he has demonstrated are: *''Flight:'' '''The Living Laser has the ability to fly. *Enhanced Strength:' The Laser can enhance his punches with his own energy. *Super Speed: He can move at high speeds. *Teleportation: Arthur can teleport over short and long distances. *Energy Manipulation: The Living Laser can use his own energy to turn himself into a powerful laser that can burn a hole in a vault door and destroy a whole squad of SHIELD space ships in a few seconds. Arthur can also project energy beams and absorb almost any type of energy, like electricity to increase his power. He can also absorb himself into electronic devices, like giant televisions. *Self-Sustenance: As an energy being, he no longer needs food, water, or air, and he can survive in space. *Resistance to Psionics: Arthur no longer has a physical mind to access in his energy form, which makes him immune to telepaths like M.O.D.O.C. Weaknesses *'Energy Frequency:' The Living Laser can be harmed by energy weapons that match the same frequency his body is currently attuned to. He later figures out how to change his frequency to eliminate that weakness in ''Fun With Lasers. *'Mirrors:' Mirrors can deflect his energy. *'Inferiority Complex:' Because he has been mistreated all his life, the Living Laser greatly desires recognition and revenge against everyone who mocked him. it is that very same feeling that led to his defeat in the SHIELD space station. Equipment (Formerly) Stark Laser Harness: The Laser Harness gave him some energy-related abilities like teleportation, super speed, and laser transformation, but it also made his body leak energy. Even though he had the harness on, his body was still solid. After Iron Man defeated him when they first met, he confiscated his harness. See also *Stark Laser Harness *Howard Stark's Vault Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-villains